Stryfe (Earth-1610)
, Fenris | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Bronx, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Yanick Paquette | First = Ultimate X-Men #84 | HistoryText = Stryfe spearheaded the Mutant Liberation Front, a coalition of mutants who had been persecuted due to their unique genetic lineage. Following the presumed death of mutant leader Charles Xavier, Stryfe used the incident as an opportunity to galvanize the mutant population to his cause. He incited his followers to strike back against their human oppressors, rallying them to "Fight for your future!" During one of his public speeches, a squad of Sentinels raided the congregation and began indiscriminately executing random mutants. Although he told his followers to stay and fight, he instead cowardly fled the scene by way of his teleporting companion Zero. Later, he regrouped with surviving M.L.F. members whereupon he told them that there was a traitor in their midst - one who informed the Sentinels where they would be gathering. Despite the attack however, Stryfe continued with plans for his next big mission. The M.L.F. and he soon found themselves engaged in a Sentinel attack on New York City. Bishop's team of X-Men arrived to lend assistance, but Stryfe kept hidden during the actual fighting. When things calmed down, Bishop and he exchanged heated words about the future of mutant-kind. Bishop called him a terrorist, and Stryfe criticized him for letting Xavier's dream die. Bishop's teammate Psylocke mind-scanned Stryfe, and discovered that he did not possess the genuine passion that he so openly displayed to others. To learn more about Stryfe's true motives, she manipulated Pyro into defecting from the X-Men and joining the M.L.F. Stryfe however, instantly knew that Pyro was sent into his ranks as a spy and openly welcomed him to the group, confessing that he had nothing to hide, and hoped that he would remain with his team in earnest. Stryfe and his followers then led a rally in Central Park where he called upon all mutants to unite in an effort gain equal treatment from humans. A protester at the rally threw a bottle at Stryfe and he quickly left the area. His followers however, rose to his defense and fought back against the human protesters. | Powers = *'Empathy': Psychic ability to enhance the resentment and paranoia in others. | Abilities = Stryfe is an influential public speaker with strong leadership capabilities. He can easily gain the trust of others and rally them to his cause. | Strength = | Weaknesses = A coward by nature, Stryfe will immediately flee from battle leaving his followers to carry out his wishes in his stead. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Leaders